Source Code: First Person (Completed)
by lemony.club
Summary: A Generic Modern First Person Shooter Game was invaded by a Virus called Naruto Uzumaki, who has God Like Gaming Powers? What did he do then? He upped the engine, making realistic death and physics along with a few more things of his own! This is not intended to be serious! Just for laugh and fun! Probably the first Fan-inserts ever (not self-insert)! One-shot! Enjoy, and R&R!


**Source Code: First Person (NarutoxGameCrossover)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
{Written Things}  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

This story is part of Source Code Continuum Series! Darn plot bunny invaded my room so I'm killing one by one until I can think clearly to write my other stories! This story isn't supposed to be serious! It's for laugh and parody of sort. This is Source Code with Naruto the Gamer/Coder that no one had ever seen before! No Grinding, no training, only purely patching and awesomeness! This is one-shot until I decide otherwise!

**Appreciation Note: **Thank you to all those that gave reviews in **_Source Code: Restart_** (the beginning of Naruto's programmer journey), like SinOfDisaster, Kinunatzs, montana15, Ryuujin96, especially ninjafox911 for making me thought of this through PM. Either directly or indirectly, you all had a hand in making this, as such, you guys are all players in this one-shot! Sorry if many of you died in this lolz, but no worry. This is just a game and in no way should make you feel inadequate against Naruto.

These characters are not you since I don't know what you look like; I merely borrow your pennames, read Author note for more on it.

* * *

**=[Source Code: First Person]=**

_CyberConnect Command Shell (Version .XXX);  
(c) 20XX FanFiction Corporation. All Right Reserved;_

_Shell: Unknown Syntax Error, type /? For list of commands;_

_/run cmd_awesome  
Shell: cmd_awesome shell accessed - 662,223 scripts found  
Shell: Login to server… Access Denied… Password required  
Shell: Scanning… Patching…XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX… Access Granted  
Shell: Overwriting Administration  
Shell: Backup created  
Shell: Executing…_

_Compiling Realistic Blood and Death… Complete;  
Compiling Installing Dynamic World… Complete;_

_Compiling Advance Artificial Intelligent for NPC… failed; Error: Not required, no NPC found in server;_

_Compiling Personal Data… Complete;  
Shell: Patching… 4%_

Ever thought that your world was just a game? Everything that you see and feel was just a figment of your imagination, and all your actions are governed by a complex set of code, set within the boundary of the rule that someone created? Well, Naruto Uzumaki did at the moment he died when he wasn't supposed to according to the storyline, and his world crashed before rebooting again. His progression data should have been erased then, but it didn't. An error occurred and he gained accessed to a console that he should not have. He was a glitch in the system, and soon enough grew and became a virus.

Naruto then set out to correct the wrongs of his world and found more about the power he now wielded. It was the ability to rewrite any digital world as he wishes. Once the external port from his world to the outside was enabled, allowing him to enter a universe he had never seen before… the internet. Naruto was now an extremely complex and self-aware entity in cyberspace. Believe it!

**XxXxX**

"Hey man, enemies ahead, they hiding up behind that fucking wall – we need air support, where da fuck are you?" a man in full body desert camouflage wears with complete set of helmet and visor. In his hand was the state of art weapon of war with built in grenade launcher, and besides him was two other member of his squad with almost the same attire. This was a four man team, but only three were close together. The fourth one was…

The sky above them were stream of gunfire and more than a few aircrafts dogfighting, trying to bring each other down with extreme prejudice for the glory of their faction. A massive war was going on between two opposing sides on this vast virtual map with more than hundreds of players on each side.

"Dude, I'm busy right now, fucking cunt trying to shoot me down and I just got in this from the base," Kinunatzs called out in team-speak. It was a communication program, allowing them to talk to their squad members. Kinunatz glided through the air with his advance jet fighter with two more tailing behind him. He did an awesome barrel roll to avoid the incoming fire from behind, but some of the bullets managed to pierce the aircraft's wing, causing damage as his HUD indicated.

"FUCKING cunt, eat this," Kinunatzs pressed down a button to eject airborne mines from rear of his own machine as his pursuers crashed into them. They and their aircraft exploded in a flaming ball of fire. Twisted and mangled metals pieces spread across the sky as SinOfDisaster and his teammates looked up, seeing and hearing the explosion.

{[Global] Flamingcheesepie (dead): Faggot! Some dude trying to hit our base, take him down!} was a text come up from the bottom left of the screen after the system made notice of the kills.  
{[Global] cguev117: Type in team dumbass, use /team} was the next line as more spam flooded in the chat-box showing what was happening around the map.

"About time, now fuck that place up!" SinOfDisaster suggested, using his map to target the fortification just ahead for everyone in his team. They didn't want to expend ammos unnecessary at destroying something like a heavy barricade. The supply depot was too far from their location as they sneaked around the terrain.

"Roger," Kinunatz replied, checking his map and dropped bomb down below at the mark set up by the Squad leader before he had to eject from his aircraft as ground to air missile crashed into it.

"Fuck, almost died and have to re-spawn back at base."

"Good job, common, montana15, Ryuujin96! Gogogogo! Get some cover!" SinOfDisaster shouted the orders over his microphone as he rushed at the burning wreckage further up. Automatic turret sprang from the ground and started firing clumsily in their direction and missed almost entirely. There was no advance Artificial Intelligent (AI) in them, and those turrets simply just spam bullets in the general direction. SinOfDisaster and his buddy were veterans at the sort of game as they took cover quickly. With one grenade from his launcher, he blew up the turret before a thunderous sound could be heard.

"Sniper!" montana15 called out, seeing red on his shaken HUD as a bullet hit him from somewhere beyond. Good thing it wasn't a headshot. montana15 dropped to a prone position immediately, crawling behind a better position and pulled out his own long range sniper.

"Did you see the tracer? Where is that guy?" He asked his two mates as he checked his surrounding.

"He's over there," Ryuujin96 called out and started firing in that direction with his heavy machine gun to give suppression fire. He was a heavy hitter while montana15 was the sniper class. Their leader was assault while Kinunatzs was support which includes some medic and mechanics traits. Nodding and looking through the scope of his gun in that direction, montana15 fired just before that person crouched down to use the rocky terrain as cover.

{[System]: AkiraStridder headshot by montana15}  
{[System]: montana15 awarded Medal: Longshot}

"Got him!"

{[Global] AkiraStridder (dead): BSSSSSS, I totally dodged that, fucken lag!}  
{[Global] Kinunatzs: right, blame the lag, you sux, learn how to play!} was the reply from the slowly descending person from the air. More insults flying back and forth within the chat box between the two.

"Just ignore him, common, let's go," SinOfDisaster called out from the speaker as every grounded member nodded and moved ahead into the base. A loud explosion erupted nearby as they turned towards the noise; huge amount of debris was sent flying up along with several people.

{[System]: Kyukon killed by [Error: Unknown]}  
{[System]: edboy4926 killed by [Error: Unknown]}  
{[System]: narutoDkurosaki killed by [Error: Unknown]}  
{[System]: OoOXylionOoO committed suicide}  
{[System]: [Error: Unknown] awarded Medal: Squad Massacre}

{[Team] Kyukon (dead): WTF, HACKER!}  
{[Team] edboy4926 (dead): Holyshit! Did you see that?}  
{[Team] narutoDkurosaki (dead): You committed suicide?}  
{[Team] OoOXylionOoO (dead): Dropped a grenade, accident}  
{[Team] narutoDkurosaki (dead): Ok… Any medic nearby? We need to revive! I don't want to spawn back at our base this deep in}

{[Team] ninjafox911: Hey, need help over here, being overrun!}  
{[Team] SinOfDisaster: k, hang on}

"Let's go, Kyukon's squad needed help as well," SinOfDisaster said as Kinunatzs landed on the ground.

"What about their base?" Kinunatzs asked.

"It doesn't matter if we lose our spawn point and territory!"

Kinunatzs quickly joined the rest of the squads as they headed over where loud gunfire that was going on beyond their visual. It was near their controlled territory. As they got closer, the Global shouting from both sides could be heard on their headsets.

"Hey, What the fuck!? How did he get that skin? I want it! I paid premium for this!" the opposite factions member said as he tried to shot a very fast moving object running around them. Tanks and mobile turret platform was roaming around trying to shot down the same target as well.

{[System]: cguev117 friendly fired by ninjafox911 (Vehicle Depiction)}  
{[System]: PoeticFire friendly fired by ninjafox911 (Vehicle Depiction)}  
{[System]: Lobasola killed by ninjafox911 (Vehicle Depiction)}  
{[System]: sekelyn killed by IamDemonWolf}  
{[System]: IamDemonWolf fragged by sekelyn}

{[Global] sekelyn (dead): Hah, still got you!}  
{[Global] IamDemonWolf (dead): fking invisible nade!}  
{[Team] cguev117 (dead): Dude, what the F! I'm on your team!}

"Sorry!" ninjafox911 said as he rotated the tank's turret around and fired powerful shell along with mounted machine gun at the mass of bodies, trying to kill a very nimble target while hitting a dozens more of people on either faction in the battlefield.

"You guy suck so much," a blond called out as he dodged their bullets with his inhuman speed. He was flipping around, evading hail of bullets rather playfully. He also retaliated with deadly projectiles that flew out of his hands.

{[Global] Kyukon: This dude got speed hack! Get the hacker!}

"Is that…?" Kinunatzs asked, watching the blond with vaguely familiar attire as if he seen it somewhere before. He zoomed in with his advance binocular to get a clear look from their positions.

"It's Naruto? Someone got skin over with Naruto's one?" montana15 asked over the linked audio by using the scope of his sniper, "Fuck, I wanted skin, would be great. Is it premium or something?"

"Is he throwing Kunais?" Kinunatzs asked, watching the glimmering projectiles flying at several soldier as they returned fire from their spot.

{[System]: User69 knifed by [Error: Unknown]}  
{[System]: edboy4926 knifed by [Error: Unknown]}

"What the fuck? They got knifed? In a gunfight?" Kinunatzs asked before pulling out his rifle and locating the boy on his scope. He fired but missed as his gun was short range while montana15 did the same with his sniper weapon. The powerful bullet from a sniper travelled from the gun barrel, through the air with small ballistic drop by the physic of the game and pierced the blond boy's body with perfection.

"Ouch, that hurts… bastards!" Naruto roared. He pulled out the bullet before disappeared in an orange flash.

"SHIT!" SinOfDisaster shouted on reflex as the blond appeared before him. He sprayed bullets at Naruto but the blond simply dodged to the side and formed a spirally sphere in his palm before ramming it into SinOfDisaster's avatar, and the avatar glitches on the impact before exploding in bloods, spraying outwards.

{[System]: SinOfDisaster …?}

_Shell: Patching… 100%  
Shell: New data successfully entered…_

"Hmm…" Naruto mumbled, seeing the syntax on his fade out black screen before him. He shrugged after that and made it invisible again. He was having way too much fun at the moment to care much. Some more lines of code flooded the chat box before clearing away. The world flickered while freezing everything and everyone in place. It returned back to normal quickly enough after a few seconds.

{[System]: Naruto hirashined to SinOfDisaster}  
{[System]: Naruto awarded Medal: Portal2You}  
{[System]: SinOfDisaster shredded by Naruto (Rasengan)}  
{[System] Naruto awarded Medal: Body Remodeling]  
{[System] SinOfDisaster awarded Medal: Spilled Guts]

{[Team]: edboy4926 (dead): Are you seeing this?}  
{[Team]: SinOfDisaster (dead): I got shredded by Rasengan? Da fuck?}  
{[Team]: SinOfDisaster (dead): What with that medal? I never seen that one before!?}

"Are you serious? Hirashin and Rasengan?" Kinunatzs asked before spraying bullets at Naruto but the blond disappeared in a swirl of leaves that baffled the veteran. More strange notices appeared at the bottom before Kinunatzs' screen faded to grey as his camera dropped to the ground, rolling around. It was showing that he had died and waiting to spawn or revive if someone could reattach his head.

{[System]: Kinunatzs headshot by Naruto (DynamicEntry)}  
{[System] Naruto awarded Medal: First Headshot]  
{[System] Kinunatzs awarded Medal: Brain Stomped]

{[Global] IamDemonWolf (dead): LMAO! That's funny! You got head shot by a kick and you got a medal too!}

That was followed by numerous spams on the chat-box with plenty of cursing as they watched the battle from their own deceased camera. SinOfDisaster was frowning at his severed and bloody avatar where his screen had only the word "spawn" button as he could not be revived at the moment. It was impossible to put his body back together for a revival.

"Shit!" montana15 cursed as he tried to shot the blond with his sniper after seeing yet another teammate died, but Naruto dodged it effortless and having more difficult time to evading the hails of bullets from Ryuujin96's machine gun. Unfortunately, montana15 was in the middle of the crossfire between the two.

{[System]: montana15 killed by friendly (Ryuujin96)}

{[Squad] montana15: dude…}  
{[System]: Ryuujin96 knifed by Naruto}  
{[Squad] Ryuujin96: Sorry, he's really fast… probably using speed hacks}  
{[Squad] Kinunatzs: No shit, how the fuck he do all those moves? REPORT THE FUCKER!}  
{[Squad] montana15: You sure he's a player? He's not even on the player list… I checked}  
{[Squad] SinOfDisaster: Maybe he's a secret boss?}  
{[Squad] Kinunatzs: Really!? Let's try and kill him!}  
{[Squad] SinOfDisaster: Dun know, still in beta}

Naruto looked around as explosive shells sailed overhead. He eyed the war machine that was trying to shoot him down along with several aircraft in the air, dropping bombs and launching missiles. A giant boulder he picked up got rid of the airborne ones, and then he ran towards the tank, but had to strafe to the side to dodge more gun fire from the surrounding covers.

"Shit... where they keep coming from?" Naruto roared as formed a sphere with spinning blade in his hand. He threw it at the tank, which was accompanied with a few soldiers using it as cover.

"HOLY SHIT!" PoeticFire called out, seeing the ominous ball flying towards them. It crashed into the tank and expanded.

{[System] ninjafox911 (Vehicle Picture) shredded by Naruto (Rasenshuriken)}  
{[System] Naruto awarded Medal: Vehicle Slaughter]  
{[System] PoeticFire shredded by Naruto (Rasenshuriken)}  
{[System] ThatGuy shredded by Naruto (Rasenshuriken)}  
{[System] Naruto awarded Medal: Kill Streak (Gold)]  
{[System] NoName shredded by Naruto (Rasenshuriken)}  
{[System] ProPlayer shredded by Naruto (Rasenshuriken)}  
{[System] Devil666 shredded by Naruto (Rasenshuriken)}  
{[System] Naruto awarded Medal: One Man Army]  
(…)

"Okay everyone spawned? Let's do this!" SinOfDisaster announced as everyone roared through their microphone in unison while they headed to a meeting point sometime later. A few minutes ago, they were getting slaughtered by one person on the battlefield, and both sides decided to join in the fight against that weird NPC called Naruto instead of shooting each other through. It was possible with the usage of Global chat. Many of them were in their aircrafts and tanks, driving or flying around. The rest of the infantry switched their class and got the heaviest weapon as possible with numerous of them were snipers.

"I think snipers need to distract him while you guys shower him with bullets! You tanks would need to…"

"What? Who make you the boss? I'm not even on your team," Reichenfaust asked as everyone looked around, pointing their guns at each other. The factions thought a little more on it before some idiot's gun went off and they started shooting each other on reflex. The system was flooded with kills before they spawned and regrouped again in the same spot.

"Stop aiming at me asshole," Kinunatzs implored, but still had the other team in his scope. He wasn't going to stop until they do.

"I got more gameplay than you!" SinOfDisaster told Reichenfaust, who winced as he heard the voice on his headset.

"Fuck you! Game hours mean shit; I could stay idling in the game to get that many hours! That doesn't mean I'm great!"

"Actually Sin has most medals right now and better kills to deaths ratio than you," montana15 pointed out as some other people checked the score list and nodded in agreement. In first person shooting (FPS) games, the medals and kill to death ratios meant the most as long as they were playing properly. They couldn't check the World scoreboard right now as they were still in the server. The bottom screen still flooded with a few deaths every now and then as some solo players still engaging the blond in the distant.

"Fine, let's do this! I want to see what loots we get when we kill him," Reichenfaust admitted and they should work for a common goal at this time. SinofDisaster would lead his side and Reichenfaust would lead the other.

"First off, set up a spawn point, supply point and vehicles point, we need to keep him distracted," SinOfDisaster said as he marked some locations on his map for his faction while the other side had to work it out from the verbal and text explanations. They carried out their task of doing that.

"Sniper, go!" SinOfDisaster called out and typed in the screen so Reichenfaust could see it from a different spot. Dozens of sniper bullets whizzed through the air at the blond as he blinked. His body was impaled numerous times simultaneously.

"Bastard…" Naruto mumbled as he was in pain. It felt very real. Ever since he managed to find a portal from his world to the cyberspace, he was roaming around to check other "world". He found the whole ordeal was very strange at first, but after a while he just wanted to have fun and get acquaintances with other game's characters and help them in their quest. This place was some sort of warzone and everyone who died just spawned back again after a while. Naruto decided to fight both factions after the console input his own data into the game on his command. He coded it that way as he learned how to. Yes, he was what some people called a virus; a foreign code that can take over games.

Naruto ran to them, but then was smacking around by explosion from the tank shells. Missiles fell from the sky in mass as his body was bloody and his clothing was ripped badly. The blond rolled around the ground to avoid the endless fire from behind. He hid behind a barrier again, brushing away the dirt from his face.

"Fuck, this is getting really hard," Naruto mumbled as he felt his body was healing the injuries. He wasn't sure if he ceased to be if he died in the game. He was never killed before and didn't plan to find out either. Naruto thought for a bit before doing a hand-seal of his favorite techniques. The whole area was covered in white smoke after he was done, which only took a fraction of a second.

"What's going on?" montana15 asked as dense fog filled his visor. He couldn't see anything as he scanned around for a target. A silhouette appeared in the smoke as the sniper class veteran fired almost immediately while Ryuujin96 spray bullets with his mini guns in the general direction.

{[System] Naruto (S-Clone) headshot by montana15}  
{[System] Naruto (S-Clone) killed by Ryuujin96}  
{[System] Naruto (S-Clone) killed by Ryuujin96}  
{[System] Naruto (S-Clone) killed by Ryuujin96}  
{[System] Naruto (S-Clone) killed by Ryuujin96}  
{[System] Naruto (S-Clone) killed by Ryuujin96}  
{[System] Ryuujin96 awarded Medal: Clones Slaughter}  
{[System] Naruto (S-Clone) killed by Ryuujin96}  
{[System] Naruto (S-Clone) killed by Ryuujin96}  
(…)

"Are you shitting me?" Kinunatzs asked as the smoke died down a little and the whole area filled with Naruto. There were thousands of them.

"Bring it on! I can take you all on, believe it!" Naruto roared as they all charged forwards. Lots of player died either with knife through the throat, shredded by rasengan, curb stomped in the literal sense or by many ninjutsu techniques before getting spawn again by their forward base to re-engage the blond again. Fragments of destroyed aircraft and tanks littered the battlefield as bullet spammed all over the place. More than a few died from friendly fire as they were being swarmed by what they dubbed "**_zergruto_**" for short.

{[Global] montana15 (dead): This is fucking like playing Starcraft and the computer cheats!"  
{[Global] ninjafox911 (dead): Ah I gave up… I got killed several times, even if I'm in a tank, in one hit too"  
{[Global] SinOfDisaster (dead): How da fuck!? My score is huge and I got so many medals that it went off to the side, most of these I never heard of!"  
{[Global] montana15: Same here, weird huh, maybe they're trying something?"

Floods of insults, comparison, debating and flaming followed on the chat as everyone died again. They all had massive kill to death ratios. With each death, they did manage to take down hundreds of those clones while the veterans took down thousands before they died. This simply because there was thousands upon thousands of those things, and almost every bullet the players fired hit something. It was an endless supply of targets as their score climbs rapidly. Snipers managed to kill dozens with single bullets earning them several medals in the process like "Bullet Train Massacre" or "One Shot, Many Bodies"

"I must have killed like thousands of them; oh it almost ran out…" Reichenfaust hinted at the timer on the screen. They were having way to much fun and didn't bother doing the actual goal so the three hour match was almost up. Usually, it would only take them half an hour to do the missions.

"I'M PISSED! I WANT TO KILL THIS ASSHOLE AT LEAST ONCE!" Kinunatzs roared and got into his tank. Everyone traveled to the battle ground again as Naruto was lazily lying about with thousands of duplicates running around, setting up walls and barricades. Explosive shells fell from the sky, killing many of them as Naruto took cover once more.

"I was having a nice nap… YOU GUYS WANT TO PLAY THAT WAY! BRING IT ON!" Naruto shouted as he channeled his energy through the ground as well as the air. The temperature dropped sharply as aircraft crashed into floating and almost indestructible mirror that appeared out of nowhere. Roots erupted from the ground as thousands of ice needles spayed outwards.

{[System] Reichenfaust impaled by Naruto (Mokuton)}  
{[System] Ryuujin96 impaled by Naruto (Mokuton)}  
{[System] PoeticFire impaled by Naruto (Mokuton)}  
{[System] edboy4926 shredded by Naruto (Rasenshuriken)}  
{[System] PoeticFire impaled by Naruto (Mokuton)}  
{[System] AkiraStridder impaled by Naruto (Mokuton)}  
{[System] SinOfDisaster crushed by Naruto (Mokuton)}  
{[System] OoOXylionOoO impaled by Naruto (Mokuton)}  
{[System] PoeticFire impaled by Naruto (Mokuton)}  
{[System] montana15 torn apart by Naruto (Mokuton)}  
{[System] Flamingcheesepie headshot by Naruto (Hyouton)}  
{[System} Kinunatzs melted by Naruto (Amaterasu)}

{[System] Yinko shredded by Naruto (Rasenshuriken)}  
{[System] shadespace shredded by Naruto (Rasenshuriken)}  
{[System] Red Faction Spawn Point Destroyed)}  
(…)

You get the idea… of the slaughter.

{[Team] Yinko (dead): Hey, I got just got in to check and I died?}  
{[Team] shadespace (dead): Rasenshuriken? Isn't that Naruto? Holy shit, it's NARUTO! Someone reskinned their avatar!?"}

{[Team] OoOXylionOoO (dead): Lol, you guys got here a bit late… look at our scores!"}

The game finally ended with a tabulated score window. Everyone had massive amount of kills along with shit loads of medals that ran outside the side borders of their screen except for the new comers. It was all thanked to a certain blond, but strangely he was also listed at the bottom. Everyone who played that match immediately put on top of the world ranking list even though some of them were just beginner.

While that was going on, Naruto looked around the destroyed terrain and noticed everyone's body disappeared. They must had left as the place as it was also starting to fade away. Naruto quickly tapped his screen and typed something in.

_/run done  
_Shell: Backup found… reverting to previous setting;

"That's was fun, they really gave me a good fight, but let's go check another place," Naruto called out as a digital portal opened with numerous tearing lines around the edges. He entered the portal to cyberspace once more. Naruto, of course, got sidetrack with some very adult places that made up probably 90% of the whole internet. They had lots of awesome pictures which he saved and stashed somewhere.

"This suck…" SinOfDisaster and his buddies looked at the error when they tried to log into their account a few days later. It was an account pending review message. A lot of people got the same thing as their account was frozen some time later when the admin tried to gain control of the game server. An email notices they got stated that their score was impossible to acquire in a single game no matter how quickly they ran to the other side. Some of the players had five digits kills and double digit death, making the K/D ratio very large. However, it was only temporary suspension right now as the data for that match was missing; only the results were in so it could be one's person doing.

Another odd thing was there was one player at the bottom of the screen that insane amount of deaths that just not possible in the time allocated to the match even if he committed suicide every second.

"We didn't even kill him once! Ah well, while we wait until we get unsuspended, want to play other games?" montana15 asked on the screen.

"A new MMO came out last month; it's free to play for the first month, we should test it out," Kinunatzs wrote on his chat screen.

"Mind if I join you guys? That was pretty epic battle the other day," Reichenfaust type on the chat along with a few more players from the last match. They were also waiting for their account to be unblocked, and had great fun in that match although they were getting their asses kicked. That was still debatable though as they did killed a lot of Narutos.

"Sure," SinOfDisaster simply reply as they download a new game from a website.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Sorry if you don't like me using your penname in this story. PM me if you want me to remove it. I will replace it with some make up or someone else! I'm basing this on Planetside, Battlefield and Call of Duty mostly.

Want to see more Source Code Naruto's fun? Want your name as players for the next one? I got shit load of games world that nobody do like Tera Online, Day Z, World of Warcraft, Elder Scroll Online, Guild Wars, Rift. Basically anything that online multiplayer is fair game to Naruto. Yes, Dynamic World Engine overwrite the game engine and gave it super realistic like our world and AAI will make all the NPC behave realistic and with their own thought. They would be self-aware. Hilarity abounds when Naruto interact with NPC and real players in them!

If you want me to use your name in other Source Code game, tell me what you **want** to look like (your avatars) and your **desired** personality! Not the real one, I will incorporate it in as players of the world Naruto visited!

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
